Тесла, Никола
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B0,_%D0%9D%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0 ---- |Изображение = Tesla Sarony.jpg |Ширина = 230px |Описание изображения = |Место рождения = село , Госпич, Австрийская империя (ныне Хорватия) |Научная сфера = физик, инженер-механик, инженер-электрик |Место работы = Европа, США |Альма-матер = Технический университет Граца |Научный руководитель = |Знаменитые ученики = Бернард Дж. Истлундученик Теслы Бернард Дж. Истлунд |Известен как = изобретатель, исследователь, Учёный Переменный ток, асинхронная машина, магнитное поле, радиосвязь |Награды и премии = } Медали Э. Крессиана, Дж. Скотта, Т. Эдисона . }} |thumb|250px|Памятник Николе Тесла в [[Ниагара Фоллс ( ), США]] Нико́ла Те́сла ( , ; 10 июля 1856, Смилян, Австрийская империя, ныне в Хорватии — 7 января 1943, Нью-Йорк, США) — изобретатель в области электротехники и радиотехники, инженер, физик. Родился и вырос в Австро-Венгрии, в последующие годы в основном работал во Франции и США. В 1891 году получил гражданство США«Tesla, Nikola». Encyclopædia Britannica from Encyclopædia Britannica 2007 Ultimate Reference Suite.. По национальности — серб. Широко известен благодаря своему вкладу в создание устройств, работающих на переменном токе, многофазных систем и электродвигателя, позволивших совершить так называемый второй этап промышленной революции. Также он известен как сторонник существования эфира: известны многочисленные его опыты и эксперименты, имевшие целью показать наличие эфира как особой формы материи, поддающейся использованию в технике. Именем Н. Теслы названа единица измерения плотности магнитного потока (магнитной индукции). Среди многих наград учёного — медали Э. Крессона, Дж. Скотта, Т. Эдисона. Современники-биографы считают Теслу «человеком, который изобрёл XX век»Title of a biography by Robert Lomas (seen) и «святым заступником» современного электричестваSeifer, «Wizard: The Life and Times of Nikola Tesla», book synopsis. После демонстрации радио и победы в «Войне токов» Тесла получил повсеместное признание как выдающийся инженер-электротехник и изобретательhttp://news.suc.org/people/tesla/index.html. Ранние работы Теслы проложили путь современной электротехнике, его открытия раннего периода имели инновационное значение. В США по известности Тесла мог конкурировать с любым изобретателем или учёным в истории и популярной культуреHarnessing the Wheelwork of Nature: Tesla’s Science of Energy by Thomas Valone. Биография Ранние годы thumb|Милутин Тесла, сербский священник, отец Николы thumb|left|200px|Книга рождения Николы Тесла (сербско-славянской кириллицей) thumb|right|200px|Дом, где родился Тесла. На данный момент является музеем thumb|200px|Карта Австро-Венгрии. Синим отмечены упоминаемые в статье населённые пункты right|thumb|200px|Первая страница паспорта Николы Тесла, выданного в [[Королевство Хорватия и Славония|Королевстве Хорватия и Славония в 1883 году]] Семья ТеслыТесла — по-сербски и на многих славянских языках — плотник жила в селе Смилян в 6 км от города Госпич, главного города исторической провинции Лика, входившей в то время в состав Австрийской империиDommermuth-Costa, Carol, Nikola Tesla: A Spark of Genius, pp. 11-12. 1994. — ISBN 0-8225-4920-4.. Отец — Милутин Тесла (1819—1879), священник Сремской епархии сербской православной церкви, серб. Мать — Георгина (Джука) Тесла (1822—1892), в девичестве , была дочерью священника. года в семье появился четвёртый ребёнок — Никола. Всего в семье было пять детей: три дочери — Милка, Ангелина и Марица и два сына — Никола и его старший брат Дане. Когда Николе было пять лет, его брат погиб, упав с коня''Margaret Cheney, Robert Uth, and Jim Glenn''. Tesla, Master of Lightning. — Barnes & Noble Publishing, 1999. — ISBN 0-7607-1005-8.. Первый класс начальной школы Никола закончил в Смилянах. В 1862 году, вскоре после гибели Дане, отец семейства получил повышение сана, и семья Теслы переехала в Госпич, где он завершил оставшиеся три класса начальной школы, а затем и трёхлетнюю нижнюю реальную гимназию, которую закончил в 1870 году. Осенью того же года Никола поступил в Высшее реальное училище в городе Карловац. Он жил в доме у своей тёти, двоюродной сестры отца, Станки Баранович. В июле 1873 года Н. Тесла получил аттестат зрелости. Несмотря на наказ отца, Никола вернулся к семье в Госпич, где была эпидемия холеры, и тут же заразился (правда, до конца не ясно , была ли это на самом деле холера). Вот что рассказывал об этом сам Тесла: Выздоровевшего Н. Теслу должны были вскоре призвать на трёхлетнюю службу в Австро-Венгерской армии. Родственники сочли его недостаточно здоровым и спрятали в горах. Назад он вернулся лишь в начале лета 1875 года. В том же году Никола поступил в высшее техническое училище в Граце (в настоящее время — Грацский технический университет), где стал изучать электротехнику. Наблюдая за работой машины Грамма на лекциях по электротехнике, Тесла пришёл к мысли о несовершенстве машин постоянного тока, однако профессор Яков Пешль подверг его идеи резкой критике, перед всем курсом прочитав лекцию о неосуществимости использования переменного тока в электродвигателях. На третьем курсе Тесла увлёкся азартными играми, проигрывая в карты большие суммы денег. В своих воспоминаниях Тесла писал, что им двигало «не только желание развлечься, но и неудачи в достижении намеченной цели»''Ржонсницкий Б. Н.'' Никола Тесла. — : «Молодая гвардия». 1959. — См. список литературы. Выигрыши он всегда раздавал проигравшим, за что вскоре прослыл чудаком. В конце концов он настолько сильно проигрался, что его матери пришлось взять в долг у своей приятельницы. С тех пор он никогда больше не играл. умер отец Николы. Тесла устроился преподавателем в реальную гимназию в Госпиче, ту, в которой он учился. Работа в Госпиче его не устраивала. У семьи было мало денег, и только благодаря финансовой помощи от двух своих дядей, Петара и Павла Мандич, молодой Тесла смог в январе 1880 года уехать в Прагу, где поступил на философский факультет Пражского университета. Он проучился всего один семестр и был вынужден искать работу. Австро-Венгрия, Германия и Франция До 1882 года Тесла работал инженером-электриком в правительственной телеграфной компании в Будапеште, которая в то время занималась проведением телефонных линий и строительством центральной телефонной станции. В феврале 1882 года Тесла придумал, как можно было бы использовать в электродвигателе явление, позже получившее название вращающегося магнитного поля. Работа в телеграфной компании не давала Тесле осуществить свои замыслы по созданию электродвигателя переменного тока. В конце 1882 года он устроился в Континентальную компанию Эдисона (Continental Edison Company) в Париже. Одной из наиболее крупных работ компании было сооружение электростанции для железнодорожного вокзала в Страсбурге. В начале 1883 года компания направила Николу в Страсбург для решения ряда рабочих проблем, возникших при монтаже осветительного оборудования новой железнодорожной станции. В свободное время Тесла работал над изготовлением модели асинхронного электродвигателя, а в 1883 году демонстрировал работу двигателя в мэрии Страсбурга. thumb|left|23-летний Никола Тесла К весне 1884 года работы на страсбургской ж/д станции были закончены, и Тесла вернулся в Париж, ожидая от компании премии в размере 25 тыс. долларов. Попробовав получить причитающиеся ему премиальные, он понял, что этих денег ему не видать и, оскорблённый, уволился. Один из советских биографов изобретателя Б. Н. РжонсницкийПервую статью о Н. Тесле Б. Н. Ржонсницкий опубликовал в 1956 году. утверждает, что Тесла задумывался о переезде в Россию, однако один из администраторов Континентальной компании Чарлз Бечлор ( ), уговорил Николу отправиться в США. Бечлор написал рекомендательное письмо своему другу Томасу Эдисону: В биографиях Теслы других авторов о желании Теслы ехать в Россию ничего не сказано, а текст записки приводится лишь из одного (последнего) предложения. Впервые о записке упоминает первый крупный биограф Теслы Джон О’Нейл. Документально зафиксированного текста записки нет. Современный автор, доктор философии Марк Сейфер, полагает, что записки как таковой могло и не существовать. Америка Работа у Эдисона thumb|Н. Тесла с «Теорией натуральной философии…» [[Бошкович, Руджер Иосип|Руджера Бошковича на фоне катушки ВЧ трансформатора в своей лаборатории на Хаустон-стрит]] 6 июля 1884 года Тесла прибыл в Нью-Йорк«Master of Lightning» by Public Broadcasting Service. Website.. Он устроился на работу в компанию Томаса Эдисона (Edison Machine Works) в качестве инженера по ремонту электродвигателей и генераторов постоянного тока. Эдисон довольно холодно воспринимал новые идеи Теслы и всё более открыто высказывал неодобрение направлению личных изысканий изобретателя. Весной 1885 года Эдисон пообещал Тесле 50 тыс. долларов (по тем временам сумма примерно эквивалентная 1 млн современных долларов$50 000 (1885 г.) = $1 082 008 (2006 г.) The Inflation Calculator ), если у него получится конструктивно улучшить электрические машины постоянного тока, придуманные ЭдисономCheney, Margaret 1979 (2001). Tesla: Man Out of Time. Simon and Schuster. ISBN 0-7432-1536-2.. Никола активно взялся за работу и вскоре представил 24 разновидности машины Эдисона, новый коммутатор и регулятор, значительно улучшающие эксплуатационные характеристики. Одобрив все усовершенствования, в ответ на вопрос о вознаграждении Эдисон отказал Тесле, заметив, что эмигрант пока плохо понимает американский юмор. Оскорблённый Тесла немедленно уволился«Tesla Says Edison was an Empiricist. Electrical Technician Declares Persistent Trials Attested Inventor’s Vigor. 'His Method Inefficient' A Little Theory Would Have Saved Him 90 % of Labor, Ex-Aide Asserts. Praises His Great Genius.», New York Times, October 19, 1931. «Nikola Tesla, one of the world’s outstanding electrical technicians, who came to America in 1884 to work with Thomas A. Edison, specifically in the designing of motors and generators, recounted yesterday some of …». Лаборатория в Нью-Йорке Проработав всего год в компании Эдисона, Тесла приобрёл известность в деловых кругах. Узнав о его увольнении, группа электротехников предложила Николе организовать свою компанию, связанную с вопросами электрического освещения. Проекты Теслы по использованию переменного тока их не воодушевили, и тогда они изменили первоначальное предложение, ограничившись лишь предложением разработать проект дуговой лампы для уличного освещения. Через год проект был готов. Вместо денег предприниматели предложили изобретателю часть акций компании, созданной для эксплуатации новой лампы. Такой вариант не устроил изобретателя, компания же в ответ постаралась избавиться от него, попытавшись оклеветать и опорочить Теслу. С осени 1886 года и до весны молодой изобретатель вынужден был перебиваться на подсобных работах. Он занимался рытьём канав, «спал, где придётся, и ел, что найдёт». В этот период он подружился с находившимся в подобном же положении инженером Брауном, который смог уговорить нескольких своих знакомых оказать небольшую финансовую поддержку Тесле. В апреле 1887 года созданная на эти деньги «Тесла арк лайт компани» начала заниматься обустройством уличного освещения новыми дуговыми лампами. Вскоре перспективность компании была доказана большими заказами из многих городов США. Для самого изобретателя компания была лишь средством к достижению заветной цели. Под офис своей компании в Нью-Йорке Тесла снял дом на Пятой авеню ( ) неподалёку от здания, занимаемого компанией Эдисона. Между двумя компаниями развязалась острая конкурентная борьба, известная в Америке под названием «Война токов» ( ). В июле 1888 года известный американский промышленник Джордж Вестингауз выкупил у Теслы более 40 патентов, заплатив в среднем по 25 тыс. долларов за каждый. Вестингауз также пригласил изобретателя на должность консультанта на заводах в Питсбурге, где разрабатывались промышленные образцы машин переменного тока. Работа не приносила изобретателю удовлетворения, мешая появлению новых идей. Несмотря на уговоры Вестингауза, через год Тесла вернулся в свою лабораторию в Нью-Йорке. Вскоре после возвращения из Питсбурга Никола Тесла съездил в Европу, где посетил Всемирную выставку 1889 года, проходившую в Париже; навестил свою мать и сестру Марицу. В 1888—1895 годах Тесла занимался исследованиями магнитных полей высокой частоты в своей лаборатории. Эти годы были наиболее плодотворными: он получил множество патентов на изобретения. Руководство Американского института электроинженеров ( ) пригласило Теслу прочитать лекцию о своих работах. 20 мая 1892 года он выступил перед аудиторией, включавшей выдающихся электротехников того времени, и имел большой успех. 13 марта 1895 года в лаборатории на Пятой авеню случился пожар. Здание сгорело до основания, уничтожив самые последние достижения изобретателя: механический осциллятор, стенд для испытаний новых ламп для электрического освещения, макет устройства для беспроводной передачи сообщений на далёкие расстояния и установку для исследования природы электричества. Сам Тесла заявил, что по памяти может восстановить все свои открытия. Финансовую помощь изобретателю оказала «Компания Ниагарских водопадов». Благодаря Эдварду Адамсу у Теслы появилось 100 000 долларов на обустройство новой лаборатории. Уже осенью исследования возобновились по новому адресу: Хаустон-стрит, 46. В конце 1896 года Тесла добился передачи радиосигнала на расстояние 30 миль (48 км). Колорадо-Спрингс thumb|left|220px|Никола Тесла в лаборатории в Колорадо-Спрингс. Начало 1900-х годов (фотография получена путём [[Двойная экспозиция|двойной экспозиции)]] thumb|left|220px|Согласно предположению Теслы, наибольшей интенсивности стоячие волны из Колорадо Спрингс достигали возле острова [[Амстердам (остров, Индийский океан)|Амстердам в Индийском океане.]] thumb|left|220px|Как видно по карте [[Магнитное поле Земли|магнитного поля Земли в Колорадо, лаборатория Теслы располагалась в зоне наибольшей геомагнитной активности]] В мае 1899 года по приглашению местной электрической компании Тесла переехал в курортный городок Колорадо Спрингс ( ) в штате Колорадо. Городок располагался на обширном плато на высоте 2000 м. Сильные грозы были нередки в этих местах. В Колорадо-Спрингс Тесла организовал небольшую лабораторию. Спонсором на этот раз был владелец отеля «Уолдорф-Астория», выделивший на исследования 30 000 долларов. Для изучения гроз Тесла сконструировал специальное устройство, представляющее собой трансформатор, один конец первичной обмотки которого был заземлён, а второй соединялся с металлическим шаром на выдвигающемся вверх стержне. Ко вторичной обмотке подключалось чувствительное самонастраивающееся устройство, соединённое с записывающим прибором. Это устройство позволило Николе Тесле изучать изменения потенциала Земли, в том числе и эффект стоячих электромагнитных волн, вызванный грозовыми разрядами в земной атмосфере (через пять с лишним десятилетий этот эффект был подробно исследован и позднее стал известен как «Резонанс Шумана»). Наблюдения навели изобретателя на мысль о возможности передачи электроэнергии без проводов на большие расстояния. Следующий эксперимент Тесла направил на исследование возможности самостоятельного создания стоячей электромагнитной волны. Кроме множества индукционных катушек и прочего оборудования он спроектировал «усиливающий передатчик». На огромное основание трансформатора были намотаны витки первичной обмотки. Вторичная обмотка соединялась с 60-метровой мачтой и заканчивалась медным шаром метрового диаметра. При пропускании через первичную катушку переменного напряжения в несколько тысяч вольт во вторичной катушке возникал ток с напряжением в несколько миллионов вольт и частотой до 150 тысяч герц. При проведении эксперимента были зафиксированы грозоподобные разряды, исходящие от металлического шара. Длина некоторых разрядов достигала почти 4,5 метров, а гром был слышен на расстоянии до 24 км. Первый запуск эксперимента прервался из-за сгоревшего генератора на электростанции в Колорадо Спрингс, который был источником тока для первичной обмотки «усиливающего передатчика». Тесла вынужден был прекратить эксперименты и самостоятельно заниматься ремонтом вышедшего из строя генератора. Через неделю эксперимент был продолжен. На основании эксперимента Тесла сделал вывод о том, что устройство позволило ему генерировать стоячие волны, которые сферически распространялись от передатчика, а затем с возрастающей интенсивностью сходились в диаметрально противоположной точке земного шара, где-то около островов Амстердам и Сен-Поль в Индийском океане. Свои заметки и наблюдения от опытов в лаборатории в Колорадо Спрингс Никола Тесла заносил в дневник, который позднее был опубликован под названием «Colorado Springs Notes, 1899—1900». Осенью 1899 года Тесла вернулся в Нью-Йорк. thumb|right|200px|Статуя Николы Теслы перед православной церковью Святого Саввы, Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк Проект «Уорденклифф» thumb|right|Финансировавший исследования Теслы промышленник [[Морган, Джон Пирпонт|Джон Пирпонт Морган, 1903 г.]] В 60 км севернее Нью-Йорка на острове Лонг-Айленд Никола Тесла приобрёл участок земли, граничащий с владениями Чарльза Вардена. Участок площадью 0,8 км² находился на значительном удалении от поселений. Здесь Тесла планировал построить лабораторию и научный городок. По его заказу архитектором В. Гроу был разработан проект радиостанции — 47-метровой деревянной каркасной башни с медным полушарием наверху. Сооружение подобной конструкции из дерева порождало множество сложностей: из-за массивного полушария центр тяжести здания сместился вверх, лишая конструкцию устойчивости. С трудом удалось найти строительную компанию, взявшуюся за реализацию проекта. Строительство башни завершилось в 1902 году. Тесла поселился в небольшом коттедже неподалёку. Изготовление необходимого оборудования затянулось, поскольку финансировавший его промышленник Джон Пирпонт Морган разорвал контракт после того, как узнал, что вместо практических целей по развитию электрического освещения Тесла планирует заниматься исследованиями беспроводной передачи электричества. Узнав о прекращении Морганом финансирования проектов изобретателя, другие промышленники также не захотели иметь с ним дела. Тесла вынужден был прекратить строительство, закрыть лабораторию и распустить штат сотрудников. Расплачиваясь с кредиторами, Тесла вынужден был продать земельный участок. Башня оказалась заброшенной и простояла до 1917 года, когда федеральные власти заподозрили, что немецкие шпионы используют её в своих целях. Недостроенный проект Теслы взорвали''U. S. Blows Up Tesla Radio Tower'' // The Electrical Experimenter, September, 1917, page 293. — текст заметки 1917 года о сносе башни Тесла. Судя по всему, Тесла пытался осуществить проект получения «атмосферного электричества», но из-за отсутствия финансирования и времени, этот проект остался незавершенным. 47-метровая вышка и проводящая сфера на сравнительно диэлектрическом основании давала бы неплохой эффект. К сожалению, преобразователя для применения в промышленности и домашнем хозяйстве он не успел реализовать. Впрочем, данная теория Теслы успешно подтверждается зарегистрированными позже патентами. После «Уорденклиффа» После 1900 года Тесла получил множество других патентов на изобретения в различных областях техники (электрический счётчик, частотомер, ряд усовершенствований в радиоаппаратуре, паровых турбинах и пр.) Летом 1914 года Сербия оказалась в центре событий, повлекших начало Первой мировой войны. Оставаясь в Америке, Тесла принимал участие в сборе средств для сербской армии. Тогда же он начинает задумываться о создании супероружия: «Придет время, когда какой-нибудь научный гений придумает машину, способную одним действием уничтожить одну или несколько армий»Запись в дневнике Теслы, цитата по Б. Ржонсницкому. В 1915 году в газетах писали, что Тесла был номинирован на Нобелевскую премию по физике. Одновременно был заявлен и Томас Эдисон. Изобретателям предлагалось разделить премию на двоих. По утверждениям некоторых источников, взаимная неприязнь изобретателей привела к тому, что оба отказались от неё, таким образом отвергнув любую возможность разделения премииПо материалам статьи en:Nikola Tesla#ref-56 со ссылкой на O’Neill, «Prodigal Genius» pp228-229. В действительности Эдисону в 1915 не предлагали премии, хотя и номинировали на неё, а Теслу впервые номинировали в 1937 годуСейфер, Абсолютное оружие Америки. 18 мая 1917 года Тесле была вручена медаль Эдисона, хотя сам он решительно отказывался от её получения. В 1917 году Тесла предложил принцип действия устройства для радиообнаружения подводных лодок. В 1917—1926 годах Никола Тесла работал в разных городах Америки. С лета 1917 до ноября 1918 года он работал на «Пайл Нэшнл» в Чикаго; в 1919—1922 годах был в Милуоки с Эллисом Чалмерсом; последние месяцы 1922 года прошли в Бостонской «Уолтем Уотч Компани», а в 1925—1926 годах в Филадельфии Тесла разрабатывал для «Бадд Компани» бензиновую турбину. В 1934 году в журнале Scientific American была опубликована статья Теслы, вызвавшая широкий резонанс в научных кругах, в которой он подробно рассмотрел пределы возможности получения сверхвысоких напряжений путем зарядки шарообразных ёмкостей статическим электричеством от трущихся ремней и высказал сомнение в том, что разряды этого электростатического генератора смогут помочь в исследованиях строения атомного ядра. Смерть thumb|right|200px|Урна с прахом Н. Теслы в [[Музей Николы Теслы|Белградском музее Теслы.]] thumb|right|200px|[[Музей Николы Теслы в Белграде]] right|200px|thumb|Бюст Теслы в [[Пула|Пуле]] В преклонном возрасте Теслу сбила легковая машина, он получил перелом рёбер. Болезнь вызвала острое воспаление лёгких, перешедшее в хроническую форму. Тесла оказался прикован к постели. В Европе началась война. Тесла глубоко переживал за свою родину, оказавшуюся в оккупации, неоднократно обращаясь с горячими призывами в защиту мира ко всем славянам (в 1943 году, уже после его смерти, первой гвардейской дивизии народно-освободительной армии Югославии за проявленное мужество и героизм было присвоено имя Николы Теслы). 1 января 1943 года Элеонора Рузвельт, супруга президента США, выразила пожелание навестить больного Теслу. Посол Югославии в США Сава Косанович (приходившийся племянником Тесле), посетил его 5 января и договорился о встрече. Он был последним, кто общался с Теслой. Тесла умер в ночь с 7 на 8 января 1943 годаБиография. Тесла всегда требовал, чтобы ему не мешали, на дверях его гостиничного номера в Нью-Йорке даже висела специальная табличка. Тело было обнаружено горничной и директором отеля «Нью-Йоркер» лишь спустя 2 дня после смерти. 12 января тело кремировали, и урну с прахом установили на Фэрнклиффском кладбище в Нью-Йорке''Валентина Богомолова'', Никола Тесла (Nikola Tesla). Гений-одиночка или безумец опередивший своё время? // ntpo.com, 03.11.2004. Позже она была перенесена в Музей Николы Теслы в Белграде. Особенности личности Он панически боялся микробов, постоянно мыл руки и в отелях требовал до 18 полотенец в день. Если во время обеда на стол садилась муха, заставлял официанта принести новый заказ. Поселялся в отеле только в том случае, если номер его апартаментов был кратен трём. Фобии и навязчивые состояния сочетались у Теслы с поразительной энергией. Прогуливаясь по улице, он мог во внезапном порыве сделать сальто. Он часто гулял в парке и читал наизусть «Фауста» Гёте, и в эти моменты его осеняли блестящие технические идеи. С другой стороны, у него обнаруживался необъяснимый дар предвидения. Однажды, провожая друзей после вечеринки, он уговорил их не садиться в подходивший поезд и этим спас им жизнь — поезд действительно сошёл с рельсов, и многие пассажиры погибли или получили увечья…''Голубев. А.'' Повелитель молний// Алфавит. 09.02.2003 Эксцентричная натура Теслы стала причиной множества слухов. Сторонники теорий заговора считают, что ЦРУ засекретило большую часть его разработок и до сих пор скрывает их от мировой научной общественности. Опытам Теслы приписывали связь с проблемой Тунгусского метеорита, «эксперименту Филадельфия» — телепортации большого военного корабля США со всей его командой на несколько десятков километров и т. п. В своей автобиографииНикола Тесла. Статьи Тесла описывает ряд «необычных пристрастий, предубеждений и привычек», приобретённых им в юности: * Тесла почти профессионально играл в бильярд. * Тесла отдыхал примерно 4 часа в день. Из них два часа уходило на размышления и только лишь два часа на сон. * Питал яростную антипатию к женским серьгам, особенно с жемчугом. * Запах камфоры доставлял ему очень сильный дискомфорт. * Если в процессе исследований он ронял небольшой квадратик бумаги в жидкость, это вызывало у него особо ужасный привкус во рту. * Тесла подсчитывал шаги при ходьбе, объём тарелок с супом, чашек с кофе и кусков пищи. Если ему не удавалось это сделать, то пища не доставляла ему удовольствия, поэтому он предпочитал есть в одиночку. ; Отношение к людям По оценке Ржонсницкого, «Тесла по складу своего характера не мог и не умел работать в коллективе». Тесла никогда не был женат. По его словам, невинность в значительной мере способствовала его научным способностям . Изобретения и научные работы Переменный ток С 1889 года Никола Тесла приступил к исследованиям токов высокой частоты и высоких напряжений. Изобрёл первые образцы электромеханических генераторов ВЧ (в том числе индукторного типа) и высокочастотный трансформатор (трансформатор Теслы, 1891), создав тем самым предпосылки для развития новой отрасли электротехники — техники ВЧ. В ходе исследований токов высокой частоты Тесла уделял внимание и вопросам безопасности. Экспериментируя на своём теле, он изучал влияние переменных токов различной частоты и силы на человеческий организм. Многие правила, впервые разработанные Теслой, вошли в современные основы техники безопасности при работе с ВЧ-токами. Он обнаружил, что при частоте тока свыше 700 Гц электрический ток протекает по поверхности тела, не нанося вреда тканям организма. Электротехнические аппараты, разработанные Теслой для медицинских исследований, получили широкое распространение в мире. Эксперименты с высокочастотными токами большого напряжения привели изобретателя к открытию способа очистки загрязнённых поверхностей. Аналогичное воздействие токов на кожу показало, что таким образом возможно удалять мелкую сыпь, очищать поры и убивать микробов. Данный метод используется в современной электротерапии. Теория полей 12 октября 1887 года Тесла дал строгое научное описание сути явления вращающегося магнитного поля. 1 мая 1888 года Тесла получил свои основные патенты на изобретение многофазных электрических машин (в том числе асинхронного электродвигателя) и системы передачи электроэнергии посредством многофазного переменного тока. С использованием двухфазной системы, которую он считал наиболее экономичной, в США был пущен ряд промышленных электроустановок, в том числе Ниагарская ГЭС (1895), крупнейшая в те годы. Радио Тесла одним из первых запатентовал способ надёжного получения токов, которые могут быть использованы в радиосвязи. Патент , выданный в США 10 марта 1891 года, описывал «Метод управления дуговыми лампами» («Method of Operating Arc-Lamps»), в котором генератор переменного тока производил высокочастотные (по меркам того времени) колебания тока порядка 10 000 Гц. Запатентованной инновацией стал метод подавления звука, производимого дуговой лампой под воздействием переменного или пульсирующего тока, для чего Тесла придумал использовать частоты, находящиеся за рамками восприятия человеческого слуха. По современной классификации генератор переменного тока работал в интервале очень низких радиочастот. thumb|300px|Тесла демонстрирует принципы радиосвязи, 1891 г. В 1891 году на публичной лекции Тесла описал и продемонстрировал принципы радиосвязи. В 1893 году вплотную занялся вопросами беспроволочной связи и изобрёл мачтовую антенну. Резонанс В одном из научных журналов Тесла рассказывал об опытах с механическим осциллятором, настроив который на резонансную частоту любого предмета, его можно разрушить. В статье Тесла говорил, что он подсоединил прибор к одной из балок дома, через некоторое время дом стал трястись, началось небольшое землетрясение. Отключить устройство было невозможно, поэтому Тесла взял молоток и разбил изобретение. Приехавшим пожарным и полицейским Тесла сказал, что это было природное землетрясение, своим помощникам он велел молчать об этом случае. Катушки Тесла до сих пор иногда используются именно для получения длинных искровых разрядов, напоминающих молнию. Наследие Экс-директор музея Н. Теслы в Белграде (Сербия), член Европейской Академии наук — Велимир Абрамович — опубликовал своё письмо-обращение в журнале «Дельфис» № 68(4/2011) под названием «Наследие Н. Теслы — пришло время изучать», в котором указал, что «с 1952 года хранится около 60 тыс. ещё не изученных научных документов всемирно известного сербского учёного» и предложил создать Российско-сербское общество (институт) по изучению научного наследия Николы Теслы. Современное применение идей Теслы * Переменный ток является основным способом передачи электроэнергии на большие расстояния. * Электрогенераторы являются основными элементами в генерации электроэнергии на ГЭС, АЭС, ТЭС и т. д. * Электродвигатели используются во всех современных электропоездах, электроавтомобилях, трамваях, троллейбусах. * Радиоуправляемая робототехника получила широкое распространение не только в детских игрушках и беспроводных телевизионных и компьютерных устройствах (пульты управления), но и в военной сфере, в гражданской сфере, в вопросах военной, гражданской и внутренней, а также и внешней безопасности стран и т. п. * Беспроводные заряжающие устройства начинают использоваться для зарядки мобильных телефонов или ноутбуковПервое серийное беспроводное зарядное устройство. Мифы и легенды Ореол, окружающий личность и открытия Теслы, способствовал распространению всевозможных утверждений, носящих, как правило, полумифический характер. Подобные утверждения не поддаются проверке по причине отсутствия документов, что не мешает, однако, приписывать Тесле прямое или косвенное отношение ко многим загадкам XX векаКраткую сводку таких мифов см. в статье: Образцов П. Гений электричества и пиара - Наука и жизнь, № 6 (2010), стр. 57-60.. Бумаги Теслы По легенде, после смерти Теслы спецотдел ФБР, занимавшийся хранением собственности иностранных граждан ( ), выслал сотрудников, которые изъяли все бумаги, найденные ими в номере. ФБР подозревало, что ещё за несколько лет до смерти Теслы некоторые бумаги были выкрадены германской разведкой и могли быть использованы для создания немецких летающих тарелокTim Swartz The Lost Journals of Nikola Tesla : Haarp — Chemtrails and Secret of Alternative 4 — 2000. ISBN 1-892062-13-5. Желая предотвратить повторения этого инцидента, ФБР засекретило все обнаруженные ими бумаги. В книге писателя Тима Шварца упоминается, что в других отелях, где Тесла снимал номера, также оставались его личные вещи. Часть из них утеряны, более 12 ящиков с вещами были проданы для оплаты счетов Теслы. Также Тим Шварц уверяет, что в 1976 году четыре невзрачных коробки с бумагами были выставлены на аукционе неким Майклом Борнесом (Michael P. Bornes), книготорговцем из Манхеттена. Дейл Элфри (Dale Alfrey) приобрёл их за 25 долларов, не зная, что это за бумаги. Согласно автору книги, позже выяснилось, что это лабораторные журналы и бумаги Николы Теслы, в которых описывались враждебные инопланетные существа, способные контролировать человеческий мозг. Многие читатели подвергли сомнению утверждения Тима Шварца, воспринимая книгу как попытку устроить сенсациюЧитательские рецензии на книгу . Филадельфийский эксперимент Говорить о непосредственном участии Теслы в этом гипотетическом событии вряд ли возможно по причине несовпадения дат жизни Теслы и времени проведения предполагаемого эксперимента, поскольку сам Тесла умер ещё до его начала — 7 января 1943, в то время как предполагается, что эксперимент был проведён только 28 октября 1943 года. В 1931 году Никола Тесла продемонстрировал действующий прототип электромобиля, движущегося без каких-либо традиционных источников тока. Никаких материальных свидетельств существования электроавтомобиля не существует. Лучевое оружие Американское агентство DARPA в 1958 году якобы попыталосьЕсли бы. Изобретения и открытия Николы Теслы — Михаил Попов — МИР ФАНТАСТИКИ И ФЭНТЕЗИ создать легендарные «лучи смерти» Теслы в ходе проекта «Качели» ( ), который проводился в Ливерморской национальной лаборатории. В 1982 году проект был прерван в связи с рядом неудач и превышением бюджетаDr-Nikola-Tesla-aitrui . Тунгусский метеорит В конце XX — начале XXI века появилась гипотеза о связи Николы Теслы с Тунгусским метеоритомВ статье «Тунгусский метеорит и время: 101-я гипотеза тайны века» временем появления этой гипотезы считается 1996 год (автором идеи называется предсказатель Манфред Димде), тогда как в статье ТУНГУСКА::ПРОБЛЕМА::ГИПОТЕЗЫ утверждается, что идея прозвучала в 2000 году в телепередаче Александра Гордона. Согласно этой гипотезе, в день наблюдения Тунгусского феномена (30 июня 1908 года) Никола Тесла проводил опыт по передаче энергии «по воздуху». За несколько месяцев до взрыва Тесла утверждал, что сможет осветить дорогу к Северному полюсу экспедиции знаменитого путешественника Роберта Пири. Кроме того, сохранились записи в журнале библиотеки Конгресса США, что он запрашивал карты «наименее заселённых частей Сибири». Его эксперименты по созданию стоячих волн, когда, как утверждается, мощный электрический импульс сконцентрировался за десятки тысяч километров в Индийском океане, вполне вписываются в эту «гипотезу». Если Тесле удалось накачать импульс энергией так называемого «эфира» (гипотетическая среда, которой, по научным представлениям прошлых столетий, приписывалась роль переносчика электромагнитных взаимодействий) и эффектом резонанса «раскачать» волну, то, согласно данному предположению, должен возникнуть разряд мощностью, сопоставимой с ядерным взрывом. Награды * Кавалер черногорского Ордена князя Данило I 2-й степени (1895). * Кавалер Большого креста Ордена Белого льва (Чехословакия) (1891), * Медаль Эллиота Крессона (1894), * Медаль Эдисона (AIEE, 1916), * Медаль Джона Скотта ( ) (1934) Увековечение памяти thumb|200px|Памятник Николе Тесле в аэропорту, Белград thumb|left|250px|[[Памятник Николе Тесле (Баку)|Памятник Николе Тесле в Баку (Азербайджан)]] Именем Теслы названа единица измерения магнитной индукции в международной системе единиц СИ. Аэропорту в белградском пригороде Сурчин присвоено имя Николы Теслы. В Хорватии, в курортном городе Пореч (хорв. Poreč), расположенном на западном побережье полуострова Истрия, есть набережная имени Николы Теслы. Именем Теслы названы улицы в Загребе, Шибенике, Сплите, Риеке, Вараждине. Памятник ему установлен около здания Белградского университета. Памятник Тесле установлен также в столице Азербайджана, в городе БакуИльхам Алиев и Президент Сербии Томислав Николич приняли участие в церемонии открытия памятника выдающемуся сербскому ученому Николе Тесле. Официальный сайт президента Азербайджанской Республики. Музей в Белграде Музей Николы Тесла расположен в центральной части Белграда. Тесла на деньгах thumb|150px|Юбилейная [[Сербский динар|сербская монета к 150-летию Теслы, 2006]] thumb|left|200px|[[Памятник Тесле (за спиной катушка ВЧ трансформатора) на банкноте СФРЮ 1978 г.]] ;Сербские банкноты В массовой культуре Кинематограф * Биографии Теслы посвящен фильм «Тайна Николы Теслы» («Tajna Nikole Tesle»), снятый в Югославии. * В фильме Джима Джармуша «Кофе и сигареты» один из эпизодов строится на демонстрации трансформатора Теслы. По сюжету Джек Уайт, гитарист и вокалист группы «The White Stripes» рассказывает Мег Уайт, барабанщице группы, о том, что земля является проводником акустического резонанса (теория электромагнитного резонанса — идея, которая занимала ум Теслы многие годы), а затем «Джек демонстрирует Мэг машину Теслы». * В фильме Кристофера Нолана «Престиж» (2006), снятому по одноимённой книге Кристофера Приста, одну из основных ролей — Николы Теслы — исполнил Дэвид Боуи. По сюжету Тесла создаёт для одного из героев машину, которая создает и телепортирует дубликат любого объекта, помещённого в неё, что позволяет этому герою показывать невиданный трюк перемещения объектов. * В сериале «Убежище» (2008—2010) роль Теслы исполняет Джонатон Янг. Особенность этого фильма в том, что Тесла в нём ещё и вампир. * Никола Тесла упоминается в сериале «Склад 13» как один из создателей непосредственно самого Склада 13, а также изобретатель электрошокового пистолета под названием «Тесла», входящего в арсенал агентов Склада. Также на самом Складе находится оригинал Катушки Теслы, дающей колоссальный электрический заряд. Использовалась в качестве источника энергии для Машины времени в 1 серии 5 сезона. * Тесла упоминается в фантастическом триллере «Филадельфийский эксперимент», 2012 год (США, Канада). * Тесла также упоминается в фантастическом фильме «Ученик чародея». * В первой серии первого сезона «Расследования Мёрдока» ( ) Тесла помогает в расследовании убийства, изобретя способ передачи звука (речи преступника) по радио с помощью переносного передатчика размером с чемодан и весом 16 кг, а также подсказывает инспектору, как было подстроено убийство женщины. * Также Тесла упоминается неоднократно в сериале «Теория большого взрыва». * Тесла упоминается в фильме «Земля будущего». Музыка * Участники американской хард-рок-группа Тесла (Калифорния) назвали свою группу в честь Теслы в ходе работы над своим дебютным альбомом «Mechanical Resonance». * Белорусская метал-группа Teslathrone. * Российская электропоп-группа Tesla Boy, исполняющая песни на английском языке. * В клипе американской рок группы Starset, на песню «My Demons», главным персонажем является Тесла * 10й трек в альбоме "Лунапарк" (2009 г.) российской рок-группы Би-2 называется "Тесла" Компьютерные игры, где использован образ Николы Теслы * Tesla Breaks the World! * В Assassin's Creed 2 и Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood присутствует во многих головоломках Истины. * В игре Xenus: Точка кипения '''есть упоминания об опытах Николы Теслы. * В игре Dark Void Никола Тесла помогает главному герою и Выжившим победить Наблюдателей и выбраться из пустоты с остальными Выжившими. Как Тесла попал в параллельное измерение — неизвестно. * В стратегии ParaWorld Никола Тесла, переименованный в Николая Таслова, является одним из героев. * В играх Fallout 3 и Fallout:New Vegas существует ряд брони и оружия с именем «Тесла», также журналы «Никола Тесла и вы», повышающие характеристики. * В [[Command & Conquer#Серия Red Alert|серии игр '''Red Alert]] присутствуют такие объекты, как электростанция «Реактор Тесла», оборонное сооружение «Башня Тесла», из военной техники «Тесла-танк», а также «Солдат Тесла». * В игре Team Fortress 2 Никола Тесла был нанят как первый инженер команды Синих. * В игре The Order: 1886 молодой Никола Тесла является инженером при ордене. * В игре Nancy Drew: The Deadly Device группа ученых продолжает исследования Николы Тесла. На протяжении квеста встречается множество упоминаний об изобретениях Теслы, а также его биография. Использование имени в торговых марках * Nvidia Tesla — серия графических карт фирмы NVIDIA для высокопроизводительных вычислений по кластерной технологии. Графические ускорители на базе Tesla поддерживают технологию CUDA, позволяющую использовать для вычислений GPU, снимая нагрузку с центрального процессора. Эта серия графических ускорителей, поддерживающих CUDA, используется не только для работы с графикой, но и для моделирования физических процессов. * Tesla Motors — американская автомобильная компания-стартап из Кремниевой долины, ориентированная на производство электромобилей. Примечательна тем, что дает клиентам возможность приобрести свою продукцию за Bitcoin. * Tesla Boy — российская электропоп-группа с песнями на английском языке, созданная в августе 2008 года. * TESLA — Чехословацкая линейка аудиотехники (TESLA AZK-220, Tesla EQ 131 D, TESLA DISCO 240 S), лабораторного оборудования и радиокомпонентов. Стоит отметить, что название является сокращением от чешского technika slaboproudá - техника слаботочная. Примечания 220px|thumb|Медаль Югославского общества «Никола Тесла», которой был награждён Б. Н. Ржонсницкий. 1960 Источники ; Труды в русском переводе * Никола Тесла. Статьи. Агни, 2008. ISBN 978-5-89850-078-8 * Никола Тесла. Лекции. Агни, 2008. ISBN 978-5-89850-092-4 * Никола Тесла. Колорадо-Спрингс. Дневники 1899—1900. Агни, 2008. ISBN 978-5-89850-100-6 * Никола Тесла. Патенты. Агни, 2009. ; Книги и журналы * Спасое Влайч. Никола Тесла — человек-ангел. -М: «Дельфис», 2013 * Желько Сарич. Посвящённый. Роман о Николе Тесле. -М: «Дельфис», 2010 * Ржонсницкий Б. Н. Выдающийся электротехник Никола Тесла (1856—1943). — Вопросы естествознания и техники. Институт естествознания и техники АН СССР. Выпуск I. Москва. 1956. С. 192 * Ржонсницкий Б. Н. Жизнь, отданная науке (Никола Тесла). — Огонёк. № 28. 1956. С. 29 * * Ржонсницкий Б. Н. Никола Тесла (К 100-летию со дня рождения). — Вестник АН СССР. № 7. Памятные даты. 1956. С. 90 * * Марк Сейфер. Никола Тесла. Повелитель вселенной. Эксмо, Яуза, 2007 г. ISBN 978-5-699-23746-3. * Подборка статей из журнала «Дельфис», 1999 г. — Российский общеобразовательный портал * В.Поляков. Приемники Теслы : Ю. В. Мазурин. Никола Тесла — славянский гений. : В. Абрамович. Метафизика и космология учёного Николы Теслы. * В. Богомолова. Никола Тесла герой-одиночка или безумец опередивший свое время? , 03.11.2004 * Глинка К. Снесла курочка яичко // Независимый Бостонский Альманах «Лебедь» № 355, 28 декабря 2003 г. * Никола Тесла: Повелитель молний 26.01.2007 * Цверава Г. К. Никола Тесла, 1856—1943. — Ленинград : Наука ; Ленингр. отд-ние, 1974.(Шифр РНБ : 74-3/1062 ) * Ржонсницки Б. Тесла. София. Държавно издательство «Техника». 1975 * Пиштало В. Никола Тесла. Портрет среди масок. «Азбука-классика», 2010 * Образцов П. Гений электричества и пиара. Наука и жизнь, № 6 (2010), стр. 57-60. * Фейгин О. Никола Тесла: Наследие великого изобретателя. М.: Альпина нон-фикшн, 2012. 328 с. — (Тайны атомного века). — 3000 экз., ISBN 978-5-91671-158-5 * Ссылки * Никола Тесла в энциклопедии Кругосвет * Никола Тесла в БСЭ * Nikola Tesla Museum * NikolaTesla.fr — более 1000 документов по Tesla ; Документальные фильмы * «Тайна Николы Тесла» ( ) — фильм, снятый Крсто Папичем в 1980 г. * «Никола Тесла. Человек из будущего» на rutube.ru * Луч смерти — Никола Тесла (RenTV) на rutube.ru * Лучи смерти. Гиперболоид инженера Филиппова (Россия-1) * Властелин мира. Никола Тесла (Россия-1) * 6 фильмов в которых упоминается Никола Тесла // tesla-nikola.ru * Никола Тесла. Человек из будущего. Категория:Физики по алфавиту Категория:Физики США Категория:Изобретатели США Категория:Инженеры Категория:Учёные, в честь которых названы физические единицы измерения Категория:Изобретатели радио Категория:Радиотехники Категория:Электротехники США Категория:Награждённые медалью Эдисона Категория:Машиностроители Категория:Умершие от сердечной недостаточности Категория:Никола Тесла Категория:Члены Национального зала славы изобретателей Категория:Похороненные на кладбище «Фэрнклифф»